Raiz
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Puedes pensar millones de cosas, pero al final solo eres las decisiones que tomas. AkaBoku Secuela de Sin habilidades de acosador un poco rara que sale de mi bajo autoestima :D


"Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz  
Y por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí  
Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña  
Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña  
No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna  
Que tú te vayas

Natalia la Fourcade – Hasta la raiz"

Aquel día llovía como no había llovido en años. Lo recuerdo porque allí estaba bien marcharme a Alaska sin más. Bokuto me quería, yo sabía que me quería como nadie me había querido nunca, pero en mi interior vibraba un vacío intenso.

La terminal estaba a reventar, había tanta gente que era imposible encontrar una sola silla donde sentarse, así que me apoyé contra la maleta que cargaba y cerré los ojos intentando no pensar. El avión tardaría en salir, era evidente que se retrasaba por las lluvias torrenciales.

Saqué un libro de mi bandolera e intenté leer. No era una novela muy buena, de esas típicas de misterio que repiten el cliché de un inspector amargado por la vida, que bebe mucho y busca a un asesino obsesionado con él. No fui capaz de concentrarme y cerré el libro pensado otra vez en los ojos de Bokuto. Redondos, fijos en mi, y diciendo de alguna forma "Akaashi, no te vayas, estudia geología en Tokio".

Mi sueño estaba subiéndose a aquel avión y a fin de cuentas, detrás de los besos, de las caricias y el afecto nunca había habido una sola palabra de compromiso. Solo miradas.

De esas miradas que te hielan el alma, que te hacen entender que irte es un error. Y me rompía el corazón. Entre la razón y la emoción debería siempre existir un camino intermedio, uno que no me dejara destruido.

Ciertamente recuerdo subirme al avión. Recuerdo hacer de tripas corazón y dejar atrás a el chico con el que había pasado gran parte de mi vida adolescente como amante. Era la energía pura y la fuerza que me llevaba a respirar detrás del miedo de una mascara. Se había quedado atrás y los días, como la lluvia torrencial de aquel día se llevaron el peso de la culpa.

La última vez que besé a Bokuto era un crío, un niño por dentro y por fuera. Los recuerdo mullidos, humedecidos con su saliva que tenía sabor a alguna gominola asquerosa que había estado comiendo antes. Sus manos en mi nuca, con sus dedos enredados en mi pelo, presionando mi cara contra la suya.

¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiera quedado en Tokio? No lo voy a saber nunca, porque no fue la decisión que tomé, y sí se que entre Bokuto y yo hay el afecto más puro que pudiera imaginar. Pero tomar aquellas decisiones hicieron un agujero en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Me lo hice yo mismo en realidad, como un autoapuñalamiento.

Y miradme, han pasado más de cinco años y aquí estoy. Le miro desde lejos, en una discoteca y me pregunto seriamente ¿Tendría que haberme quedado en Tokio?

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras le miro bailar a su estilo alocado bajo las luces de colores. Tengo un medio novio lerdo en Estados unidos, pero solo puedo mirar a Bokuto.

Cuando Él esta en la sala y es Él con mayúscula, solo puedo fijar los ojos en él. Y me obligo a mirar a otro lado, como si no pasara nada. Porque el peso de los años ha caído sobre ambos. Somos personas diferentes, hemos crecido. Ya no soy un niño y él tampoco.

—Oye Akaashi, ¿Qué te parece dejar de ser un tío aburrido por un ratito en tu vida? — oigo a Konoha acercarse por detrás, para entregarme un cubata.

Le dedico una media sonrisa, le quito el vaso de las manos y vuelvo a mirar a Bokuto. Noto como mi respiración cambia cuando le miro, aunque ya no sea un chico de dieciséis con más musculo que cerebro. Y me pregunto si dejarle atrás fue olvidar el amor que sentía tal como yo creía.

Paso solo el fin de año en Tokio, trabajo para una prestigiosa universidad en California y aun así sigo pensado que Bokuto y su personalidad encajan más que yo en los Estados Unidos. Pero el pobre ni tiene ni idea de hablar inglés.

—Akaashi no está en el mundo real, ya no se acuerda de hablar japonés — se mofa Komi. El que faltaba claro. Pero tarda poco en desaparecer, está demasiado ocupado poniendo celoso a Sarukui. Algún día se matarán, pero no soy quién para criticar lo tóxicas que son las parejas…

—Volviendo a bromas de instituto, podríamos decir que se le comió la lengua el gato, pero no he sido yo exactamente — Kuroo es un pesado. Y es que el cabrón se da cuenta de lo que pienso, a pesar de que no dejo de poner cara de póquer, que uso mi mejor mascara, él la ve y me molesta. En el fondo soy patéticamente evidente.

Konoha mira alrededor buscando a ese gato que se me ha comido la lengua, pero al no ver a nadie que sea mi tipo se encoge de hombros y se va, dejándome a solas con Kuroo.

—Le jodiste mucho la vida como para que después de tanto tiempo… — Empieza a hablar pero le lanzo una mirada y cierra la boca. Por mi se puede meter su mierda provocadora por el culo.

—Por algún motivo no me muevo de la barra, Tetsuro — digo sintiéndome indigno. Pero deseo besarle, deseo tocarle, desvestrile despacio, con mis manos en su cuello, repasando la linea que baja desde su columna vertebral y hasta el final de sus costillas. Rodeándole por la cintura y mordiéndole levemente los labios como recuerdo que le gustaba que le hiciera. Lamiéndole y esperando que me dijera con los ojos de nuevo eso de "no te vayas nunca".

Y es que tal vez me siento tan condenadamente culpable, y por eso un agujero aún vibra en mi interior cuando veo a Bokuto sonreír, reponiendose de todos los puñeteros golpes que le da la vida. Sin estar asustado, o estandolo y siendo jodidamente valiente.

Cierro los ojos y tomo un trago del cubata que me ha traído Konoha. Desafortunadamente somos las decisiones que tomamos y ahora estoy demasiado paralizado como para cambiar mi actitud.

—Ho ho ho, ¿Por qué tenéis cara de funeral? — Pregunta Bokuto. Está tan animado y feliz sin apenas beber alcohol. Esos misterios de la vida que envidio profundamente.

—Akaashi me hablaba de rocas — Kuroo y sus bromas, alegando de forma indirecta que mi corazón es de piedra. O quizá no, tal vez solo lo haya dicho como alegación a la geología. No importa demasiado.

Bokuto me pone un puchero exagerado, suplicando que no hable de trabajo una noche que estamos juntos y de fiesta. Y lo sé, marcharme a Alaska no fue un error, pero sí abandonarle a él.

 **NA: Bueno, esto es como una especie de cosa rara de "años después" de Sin habilidades de acosador. No sé muy bien por qué he escrito esto, no es muy bueno y es que en verdad solo trataba de sacar mi drama con un texto cutre. Anyways, a lo mejor no tengo miedo de Nemesis, a lo mejor solo siento que no soy suficientemente bueno para un tío tan guapo y cuqui. No tengo ni idea.**


End file.
